


Expectations

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: MJ is in over her head.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



MJ is in over her head.

When she started this protest, she did not expect Pepper Potts to meet with her, to listen, to _offer her a job_.

Like, WTF?

She also did not expect Pepper Potts to be so unbearably attractive in person; tall, looming over her. For the first time ever, she regrets not wearing heels.

“Well, Ms. Jones?”

 _No_ is on the tip of her tongue. It would be selling out, right?

Then Pepper leans in, breath grazing her cheek.

“Say yes,” she practically purrs.

Or...maybe she can make change from the inside. Yeah.

She nods.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
